criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Burying Your Coffin
Plot While the team were discussing where is the kidnapper, the team knocked out by someone. The team woke up and found themselves tied to a tree. While David was cutting the rope with his knife, they found a coffin buried in the park. When the team opened the coffin, they found the guy who spoke to them, Jason Polish, dead inside the coffin. While searching for clues to Jason's murder and the kidnapping, they interrogated Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, Suleiman the Magnificent, tech expert, Leonard Thiff, and Great Khan, Ogedei Khan. While analyzing Jason's body, Charlotte told them that the victim was knocked out, the same for the team, put him inside the coffin and buried him. She found dirt in his mouth and lungs, where the victim suffocated. She also found leaves on his teeth, which the victim is not a vegetarian. She determined that the killer eats mint. Later, Ogedei tells the team that Subutai was tied to a boat. While untying Subutai, they question Subutai who did it, he couldn't remember because he was knocked out by a guy wearing black clothes. After talking to the general, Bucky became a suspect after the team found his smartwatch at the forest. Soon after, Suleiman told the team that the statue is going to be under construction. The team soon discovered some information about the suspects' relationship with Jason, Suleiman drew a map of a statue of himself in the park, holding the victim's head. Suleiman told them that the victim can't put the statue in the park because people don't know him. Angry at him, he told the workers to hold his head as a threat. Ogedei was curious that the victim tied his general. Odegei said that the victim was an enemy to the Mongolians and ready to destroy his country, if they are ready. Leonard used to be classmates with the victim in high school, Leonard revealed that the victim would demand him money to buy food. If Leonard didn't have the money, he would assault him. Subutai was furious when the victim told him to put the sword down, Subutai refused but the victim kept on telling him until Subutai scared him after he sliced a tree branch in half. Bucky accidentally made the victim angry after his newspaper went flying at the wind and scattered the park. The team have enough evidence to arrest tech expert Leonard Thiff. Leonard confessed right away, saying that he faked the kidnapping. The team were confused at his answer, David then told him why he murdered Jason. Leonard told them that he found Roxelana tied up in the woods, next to the cabin. When Leonard kidnapped Roxelana, he left her tied up to a tree to write a note that he was kidnapped, which didn't happen. When he came back, Roxelana wasn't there. Looking everywhere for her, Jason approached him, telling him that a girl was tied to a tree and he untyed her. Furious at him for ruining his plan, he knocked him out with a tree branch, put him in a coffin making a hole, burying him until he died from asphyxiation. When he saw the team at the park, he was scared that the team would arrest him for murdering someone. Panicking from getting in trouble, he knocked out both David and the player. Judge Peterson put him to a psychiatric hospital, where he will be treated. Post-trial, they question Leonard once again in prison about his plan. Leonard also confessed and said that someone demanded him to do the kidnapping and lie to the team. Crying in tears, he told them that if he didn't do it, they will kill the whole team. The team went back to the cabin to find clues about the mysterious person, they found a voice recorder buried next to the cabin. The team (per Ted) listened to the recorder. When they started the recorder, they hear Leonard 's voice, but they hear someone else's voice, which they never heard anyone who sounds like suspects. The team then talk to Suleiman that Roxelana ran away from the kidnapper. Suleiman told them that if they didn't found her tomorrow, he will send his army here to start a war. David told him that the war was nonessential and they will find her as soon as possible. After all the events, they promise that they will find her by tomorrow. When the team finished investigating the park, the chief tells the team that famous archaelogist, Carl Grittz, was found murdered in the mines. Summary 'Victim' *Jason Polish (Found dead inside a coffin) 'Murder Weapon' *Dirt 'Killer' *Leonard Thiff Suspects PCC8Suspect1.png|Suleiman the Magnificent PCC8Suspect2.png|Leonard Thiff PCC8Suspect3.png|Ogedei Khan PCC8Suspect4.png|Subutai PCC8Suspect5.png|Bucky Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer eats mint *The killer is a survivalist *The killer wears a hat *The killer is under 6 feet tall *The killer is wearing red clothes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Park (Clues: Coffin, Backpack, Broken Portrait) *Examine Coffin (Result: Unlocked Coffin; Victim identifed: Jason Polish) *Examine Backpack (Result: Hiking Equipment) *Examine Broken Portrait (Result: Restored Portrait; New Suspect: Suleiman the Magnificent) *Question Suleiman about finding his portrait (Prerequisite: Portrait restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chinese Street) *Investigate Chinese Street (Prerequisite: Suleiman interrogated; Clues: Crate, Pile of Straw) *Examine Crate (Result: Unlocked Crate; New Suspect: Leonard Thiff) *Ask Leonard who was the kidnapper (Prerequisite: Crate Unlocked) *Examine Pile of Straw (Result: Brown Wool; New Suspect: Ogedei Khan) *Ask Ogedei if he knew the victim (Prerequisite: Brown Wool Uncovered) *Analyze Victim's Body (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats mint *Analyze Hiking Equipment (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a survivalist) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2' *Question Subutai who tied him up (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Abandoned Cabin) *Investigate Abandoned Cabin (Prerequisite: Subutai interrogated; Clues: Smartwatch, Broken Camera) *Examine Smartwatch (Result: Smartwatch Data; New Suspect: Bucky Johnson) *See why Bucky's smartwatch was at the abandoned cabin (Prerequisite: Smartwatch unlocked) *Examine Broken Camera (Result: Restored Camera) *Analyze Restored Camera (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tree) *Investigate Tree (Prerequisite: Restored Camera analyzed; Clues: Faded Map, Bowl) *Examine Faded Map (Result: Drawing of Sultan's Statue) *Ask Suleiman why his statue is holding the victim's head (Prerequisite: Drawing of Sultan's Statue uncovered; Profiles updated: Suleiman is a survivalist and eats mint) *Examine Bowl (Result: Writings) *Analyze Writings (03:00:00) *Find out why Ogedei hated the victim (Prerequisite: Writings analyzed; Profiles updated: Ogedei is a survivalist and eats mint) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3' *Investigate Wagon (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Tree Branch, Faded Paper) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Yearbook) *Ask Leonard why he lied to us (Prerequisite: Yearbook restored; Profiles updated: Leonard eats mint and is a survivalist) *Examine Tree Branch (Result: Sliver Substance) *Examine Sliver Substance (Result: Sword) *Find out why Subutai cut a tree branch (Prerequisite: Sword identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Subutai eats mint and is a survivalist) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Fine) *Analyze Fine (12:00:00) *See why Bucky got a fine from the victim (Prerequisite: Fine analyzed; Profiles updated: Bucky eats mint and is a survivalist; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Shed) *Investigate Shed (Clues: Broken Wood, Victim's Hat) *Examine Broken Wood (Result: Door) *Analyze Door (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 6 feet tall) *Examine Victim's Hat (Result: Red Fabric) *Analyze Red Fabric (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is wearing red clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Digging It In (2/6) (1 star) 'Digging It In (2/6)' *Find out Leonard's motives about his plan (Available after unlocking Digging It In; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Investigate Abandoned Cabin (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Rcorder (06:00:00) *Ask Leonard who he was talking to. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder analyzed; Reward: High Tech Vest) *Tell Suleiman that Roxelana ran away (Prerequisite: Leonard interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Park (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Emerald) *Analyze Emerald (03:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star)